Betty Bound for London
by hickyroo
Summary: Daniel and Betty Fic! Betty leaves for London, will Daniel cope without her? Story based upon their frienship and then something more. Hope to moved into the future as well, My first fan fic so enjoy! CHAPTER SEVEN UP
1. Chapter 1

NY to LON

Daniel had always hated overnight flight but he was feeling quite content, knowing that Betty asleep by his side. Elsewhere the dark cabin was full sleeping people; yet he was awake working at computer, on his editorial piece for Mode. Except he couldn't think, he is a nervous flyer, a fact he would never admitted - especially to Betty. The soft glow from the laptop caught Betty soft smooth skin of Betty's hand. Daniel found himself enchanted lost in deep thought, his eye roved to the smallest details of her nails, her slender wrist and her smooth arms. Somewhere unbeknown to him, he develops an urge to touch her skin.

"Daniel, Tried and sleep... We have got big day tomorrow" said a sleepy Betty half yawning, yanking down her small pillow - resting it upon Daniel.

"Yeah, I know – I am trying to get some work done?" Daniel tried to remain serious, stopping himself from beaming at Betty, yet a small smile escape from corner of his mouth.

"I know" rubbing his arm with affection, showing their friendship had grown with loyalty and trust. Betty gradually fell asleep again. Daniel found himself holding her hand, stroking his fingers across her fingers. The New York flight was London bound, a new possibility for new Meade's Magazine and new possibility for Betty heading the new Mode Magazine: UK edition. His pang of sweat broke across his forehead, his stomach tighten with anxiety of the thought of losing to Betty to the other side of the Atlantic. Potentially Betty could be a thousand miles away from him. Although he put her forward for the new job, he soon regretted his choice, since he had suffered from myriad of emotion. Ranging from joy to witnessing her close family connection at the departure gate, feeling weaken at the knees over her slightest bit of her smiles, yet he also experience his intense raging jealously so much as another man glance in her direction. Yet, Betty is his best friend, she deserve a chance making her dream come true, he could never stand in way of that.

--------------------UG-------------------

"Betty could you come into my office for moment" holding his phone to his ear, glancing at Betty through the oval glass.

"Sure" throwing a look back through the window, a quite puzzle look, he had learnt to read her looks. Betty had been his side for over three years now; He felt it was time for her to move on and up. Betty seated herself on an orange seat in front of his desk, with notepad at the ready.

"Could you take notes please!"

"Yep, go ahead"

"Need you to draws up some contract for new position in London, you know our new Mode in London "

"Right... You not advertise the position yet"

"I know, I don't need to, I have got the perfect person for the job, if she'll take the job"

"Oh right... Who?" Betty looking slightly hurt that she has been left out of the loop for the hunt for the new position, she had so many people in mind for the job.

"You... Betty"

"Me... Betty" Her face moved from hurt to puzzlement and back to confuse.

"Yes... it not a joke" smiling at her, trying to reassure her of no pranks. But he was already having second thought about it, nobody bring coffee like the way Betty does but she is better than that. No Betty the best person for the job, she know my job inside out, she could run both magazine if she wanted to. He could see Betty body tensing up, her head looking down, oh no she upsets, shit please don't cry but instead she lifted her head up into a large smile. Her smile - He had never seen her so happy. She moved around to his side of the deck, giving him big hug.

"Thank You so much, it means the world to me, I won't let you down... who would have imagine it – a girl from Queens heading up a magazine in London, fashion capital of the world"

"Go on, go and ring your family!" Small smile fix to his face, stopping himself from breaking into a panic. As Betty moved through to her desk, small patch of sweat broke out on Daniel forehead. He still felt the warmth of her hug, his heart pace quicken as he watch Betty on the phone, trying to control his breathing. What is happening to him? He was losing control, he wanted the best for Betty but he also did want to lose her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Betty Bound to London

Author: Hickyroo

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty in any shape or form But I love the show, I'm big wee fan me so enjoys the fic.

Flight: NYC to LON

Betty could feel Daniel intense stare and watching her every move, but most of all she could feel him stroking HER fingers, she try to control her breathing, what is he doing? The last thing I can do is sleep, I feel so excited to have this new job but what about Hilda, Justine and Papi, I know they can cope without me but I'll miss Justine growing up. I have already miss one of his new musical coming London for my first meeting, oh no, what I spent the rest of my life running after my career that I miss him growing into a sweet young man. Most of all how am I going to cope without Daniel, he is my best friend, he'll cope without me, he had settle so much over the last few month, not chasing ever woman he see. Over that time I have grown to love him, I thought my world was going to fall apart when Henry left but Daniel was there for me; he took me care of me, after the my first tears we spent so much time together working on the magazine and outside work. After work, we would head home make dinner and watch my tragic girly films, but he did not mind in the slightest.

"Betty – you are my friend, you have been there for me so many time, it now my turn" said Daniel, his blue eye were so intense, followed by his small smile. But for the first time in our friendship he made my heart melt, my first reaction was to push him away, I felt so confuse my ex boyfriend had just left and another man: my best friend had such powerful effect on me, I felt utter powerless so I surrendered to my new emotion. I did not reveal my new emotion to him; although he is my best friend, he is still Daniel, a man with history of women. I am not going to be another one of conquest, he has change though, he not the same man he once was I granted him that.

It has been three year since Henry had left – ever since that intense moment with Daniel the same feeling keeps returning, at first I put it down to rebound and missing Henry and all. I now become master the art of keeping my feeling in check, He smile – I don't react, He teased me – I don't react, When we hug – I keep breathing and I don't react.

Before he offered me the London job, I was going to confess to my feeling or leave my job. Just recently, I have confessed all my feeling to Christina; she rolled her eyes and threw her hands to the air.

"Are we talking about the same people here, Daniel and Betty, the two people who are stuck together at the hips, the ones that always sharing a private joke and nobody else can understanding, me including."

"You Knew" Panic set in, maybe other people know.

"Yeah, I known ever since… let me see… I think about two years and half years"

"Two and Half years" covering her mouth.

"Hmmm.."

"Why, did you not say anything to me"?

"I have but you ignored me"

"I have… What should I do? I cannot bear it anymore… I don't want to risk our friendship, I love him too much to ruin it" still recovering from her shock.

"Do you know how he feel about it?"

"Oh I don't know, all I know that he had not dated much recently but I don't want to read too much into it… But on the other hand, he would do anything for me, I think… I hope…"

"He would" nodding her head.

"I think I am going to tell him this afternoon but he been acting really odd at the moment, working on big project without me, lots of meeting… without me"

That was the afternoon he called her into his office and offered her the London job. Betty felt so shocked; she glances down at her note pad at the list she made for herself.

To Do List:

Keep Breathing

Stay calm

Tell Daniel you love him

Betty now realized what all the meetings were about, that moment she knew that he did not care for anymore than a friend. Gosh, a job in London, thousand miles away from him, my soul mate, might be the best med for me to get over my feeling for him, he is just my friend nothing else. She pulled herself together and smile at him, watching his eager face waiting for her response, her heart soften again, yes, this is the best thing for me: after all it is my dream.

What Betty failed to realize is the amount of time that was required of them to set up a new magazine. Daniel and Betty working relationship will last short while longer, but for how long?

**This is my first fan fic but I am big Daniel and Betty Fan, I would love to hear what people think of it, plus any ideas would be welcome. Merry Christmas and Enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

Location: London

Daniel felt himself slipping into a black hole, nothing to hold onto, slipping into sadness, that slowing was eating away at his stomach. He watch Betty from across the glossy meeting table, the last few days have consisted back to back meeting, yet, he seen Betty grow in front of his eyes. He was so proud of her, she glowing with confident. Betty was made for this job, it was perfect for her. The more reasons he should keeps his new found feeling to himself. The meeting was concluding, he glance at Betty chatting to soon-to-be co-worker, she seem so at ease, Betty arrived in London, slotted right in, soon-to-be her second home. He signs, a thousand miles from him.

Betty turn towards Daniel, he felt his heart melt, her face soften in response, they had an uncannily ability to speak to each other without words, yet, she was blind to his devotion to her.

"Daniel, we are finish for day, why don't we do something fun?" an eager smile spread across her face, her childlike figure stood him, waiting for answer. His heart started beating faster – he thought to himself – I love to spent the rest of my waking days with you. He rubbed the back of his neck, I would love to spent the rest of my day with you, alone, in one room, laying on a bed together, breathing you in, lastly, trace the line of your very lips.

"Depend what you got in mind?"

"I think, Daniel Meade, We should enjoy what London had to offer, maybe we can start with London bus tour, followed a boat dinner cruise thing"

"Okay... anything for you, my dear friend Betty" he said with a mocking smile, Betty leant over and punch him softly on his arm.

"I got something to ask you anyway" switching to a very serious Betty: a new look that she had now develop, somehow, he could still see a cute glimmer of nervous Betty underneath.

Fear ripple through to his fingertips,

his hands started sweating,

his heartbeat quicken again.

Ask him something?

Betty know that he loves her, his deepest secret he ever held has been reveal.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking along the river embankment, bright azure sky overhead, surrounded by all walk of life, people walking home from work, dog walkers, couples wandering.

"Daniel, I know this is big ask but my question to you, would you consider staying for the first three month until I get settle into my new job" Reeling off the sentence without taking a breath, her face was turning pale with the concern of his response, his reaction or maybe his rejection. Meanwhile, Daniel felt butterfly in his stomach fly away, instead, he felt elation of his happiness, he try to remain calm, of course professional.

"Betty, I would love to stay here but I got to get back to New York's Mode" He saw tears brimming in his Betty eyes, oh no stop, not the tears, I can't take anymore emotion.

"Daniel, I am scare" a lonely tear drop upon her cheek, she rubbed her face with the back of her hand.

"I want to get this right for you Daniel, you put me forward for this job and I want you to prove to everyone back home that I am the best person for the job" placing her hand upon his chest.

Looking into her deep brown eyes, trying to not reveal his emotion and taking her hand, offered her some reassurance. Little did she know that she had him from the start, he already decided to stay.

"Betty, you don't need me, but I'll give Alexis ring later, run past it past with her - as the new magazine will needs a lots of our attention" He felt his smile getting bigger, trying his hardest to prevent it but his inside was dancing, he felt his cheek flushing with joy.

"You will do that for me" her deep soulful eyes glances up at him once again, he detected small flutter of her eyes lashes, smiling at him. Was Betty flirting with him? The very thought confuse him to his core, for Daniel it was just a mere fact, he love her, but any questions of hope of her returning his love hurt him deeply, he tried his best to contain his new feelings. We are professional working together, who happens to be best friend as well.

Unbeknown to him – Betty has plan for him to stay in London – with her.

Unbeknown to Betty – she has plan to seduce him – Daniel

Unbeknown to both – this was only the start of their time together. Friend or lovers, the question remains.

A Phone call later:

"Alexis okay it - as long as I keep in touch from London office"

**Sorry for long delay!! I had lots of essays to write, xmas, new year etc. That all over now so I can keep update with Betty and Daniel tale. I would love to hear what people thinks, please post any suggestion you all may have. There is a plot so all will be reveal soon. I hope my writing is up to scratch with fan fiction standard. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Weeks Later**

Since Daniel had decided stay with _his_ Betty in London, their lives had consisted mostly of meeting with the new British staff of Mode: London. Betty insisted on commuting to their new office, she insisted that they had to live the way Londoners lives their life. Daniel marvel at her natural talent to head a magazine; her ability to tune into the needs of the Londoners.

"Betty, you have been working so hard since we have landed in London, let take weekend off with no Mode – just you and me, two American having a holiday in London"

"Yes, that would be great, we could really get into 'what Londoners really want from their new magazine', bit of research."

"Betty – stop!" although his heart was swelling with pride, he reach for Betty hands. "Let just hang out – as Betty and Daniel, beside, you haven't rang home yet, I know you have been putting off the phone call" again the unspoken words exchange between them, he knew her roots of her fears.

"Daniel, I miss them so much, I am scared if I ring them and my heart will break into tiny pieces, then I will have go home" taking Daniel hands deeper in hers, rubbing her finger across his.

"Betty, I know you – you are so strong - you will be fine"

"I don't know what I do without you...or rather I don't know what I will do when you leave me... go back home to New York" Betty started pulling a mocking sad face, flutter her eye lashes at him, yet again, she was flirting again. Betty flirting confused Daniel, made him feel like school boy falling for his first love all over again. Since Betty started her new job, she had the power over him, she could get away with anything, outsider would say "That woman has got that _Guy_ wrap around her little finger", of course, they would be right.

He admired the new Betty, felt so proud her; Daniel twinge at the memory of her first day, how he resented her red poncho, how he tried to drive her away through trivial tasks but she stayed by his side, the pain shot through to his stomach, he was now afraid losing _his_ Betty. The new Betty now asserted control, her staffs were all taken in by her aura and they all respect her.

He was fast becoming her assistant but he didn't mind one bit.

But, maybe...

I am becoming her accessory,

I am becoming her model boyfriend,

Maybe, I am just her New York playboy,

Maybe, Betty does not need me anymore,

Maybe, she trying to sleep her way to the top, I should know, as many people have tried it on.

Oh, Jesus, this is Betty we are talking about, the one he had fallen for, his soul mate, his best friend, he was so proud of her, yet, he fear for his _old _Betty.

"Let not think about it – Let have a Betty London Weekend free from work – ordered by your boss" freeing his hand from hers, he moved his hand to Betty's cheek. Over the last few weeks, Daniel's butterflies have faded into a feeling of sheer happiness. Pulling Betty into an embrace, placing his hand on her back, over the last few weeks those hands have fallen lower in each embrace.

"My darling Daniel, you are not my boss anymore, I am your equal" Moving away from his tight embrace, whist stepping onto her tiptoes, she leant into Daniel kissing him fully on his lips.

"Okay, let have a weekend off then" regaining herself, moving towards her blue coat, acting like nothing happen. Whist, Daniel on the other hand felt his whole inside shaken, his world was rocking side to side, yet, he was frozen, it was just a friendly kiss, on his lips.

No Betty is playing with him, she was flirting with him. In that moment, he decided to response to her flirting games, but, he hope that she realise it was not a game for him.

**Betty's London Weekend **

Betty glanced around the rented apartment by the riverside with a view of the London Bridge. She sat surrounded by white wall, white furniture, white kitchen, white bathroom, Gosh, how she hated it. It had no soul, Daniel procession was littered around; it was welcome clutter, breaking the bleakness of the white interior. Sitting on her _white _bar stool position by the window overlooking river, she drank her morning coffee, whist flicking through a Saturday newspaper. She was secretly scanning for ideas.

"No work today Betty" his morning voice broke silent of frosty interior. Without any warning she felt Daniel's body pressing up against her, placing his arms round her waist.

Betty signed, they were now playing games with each other and they both knew it. Inwardly telling herself, my dear Daniel, it not a game for me, I need you; I am going to fall apart when you leave.

Guilty feelings overtook her, she encouraged him, she had planned to seduce him; ever since the flight over to London, she had known he had some feeling for her. She wanted to test him, she how far she could push him but he played back. Although nothing went beyond, holding hands, hugging and small kiss ever now and again.

Nothing more...Yet.

Betty turns towards him, facing his blue eyes, start counting Betty, keep focus...

one...two...three...four...

"So Mr, Meade, what on the agenda today?"

Five...six,,,seven...

"Oh I thought, we could look for new apartment for you, I know you hate it here"

She stopped counting as she utterly lost herself into his eyes, how can he read me, so. Daniel I love you so much, you are leaving me in a couple of months, I'm going to drown without you, now I realise that I never really loved Henry, not in same way as I love Daniel. I feel I cannot breathe without you.

"You'll be fine, when I fly home" a small sad smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, I know, yes, let find me a new place" shifting the mood.

"Betty, can we please use a car today"

"No...how I'm ever going to get a grip with London... with you playing games with me in the back seat of the car" she regretted her words instantly, the air between them became brittle, ready to shatter. The moment she took his hand, she knew he had already forgiven her.

**Later**

Arm with London A to Z, pile of estate agent details, tube map, lastly, true to their American culture an Starbuck coffee.

Betty fell in love with the first house, which was located in East London, a sweet row of Victorian houses, park was also located opposite, true to their quaint Englishness style, it had a rose garden, boating lake, tennis court and bowling green.

The estate agent was odd little ginger man, having bit of fashion crisis but he was full of charm, or rather full of the need for his commission.

"Have you got any children" deep red blush rose from under Betty's cheek.

"Hmmm" but Daniel stopped her by pressing her hand into his.

"Yes...we got two - a little girl and baby boy" his pride was bursting through voice.

"Well there is plenty of room for you all...big garden" trailing off whilst moving through the house. Betty remained rooted to the entrance, she pause to look at him, pressing her lips together, a very nervous Daniel stood starting rubbing his neck, hehated that silent half smile - he knew he had now pushed her too far he was iin the wrong, treading on her emotion, he had hurt her, perhaps lost her.

"Why are you doing this to me, Daniel? You are making it harder for me" a small voice.

"Betty, I don't even know anymore" throwing his arm into the air, but she understood his feeling, after all they spoke the same language. She moved to stand in front of him, her heart beating, placing her hand upon his chest feeling his heartbeat,

their

heart

were

in

sync.

Daniel cupped her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheeks, red blush tinted her cheek, he started moving toward her, their eyes locking - their lips connect.

Ginger hair man re-entered the hallway, coughing for their attention.

Betty turns toward him.

"It the most perfect home for me, so I will take it" braving her emotion, a small sad smile form upon her lips.

She knew it was just her home, not their home.

**Loved my reviews, it keeps me going – keeps me writing... so keeps them coming and in return I will keep posting. I know it was a long chapter, bit fluffy but I felt they both in London, with no other intrusion to bother them so I wanted to let them enjoy themselves. I am hoping to post another chapter in a few days before I go on holiday, to New York, funny enough. **

**Please keep posting your great reviews. I am always open to new suggestion etc. Or even it you hate let me know but be nice as I am only human. **

**p.s. I might have to change the rating next chapter – to M content - is that okay with everyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loved my reviews again – might get another chapter out before my flight on Thursday, so keep the reviews coming. This chapter is litter with film one liners so keep your eyes peel. **

p.s. I do not own ugly betty.

Sunday: Day after Their Kiss

The whiteness of Betty's apartment had been replace with a warm glow and a sweet smell of vanilla pod candles filter through the air, creating a vacuum of their eternity. Far from their home, they had created another world just for them, weaving new lives, forming another layer to their relationship. Overnight, they spent the entire evening; cuddling, gazing into one another eyes, inter locking their hand together, and never spending a moment apart. The sun shine bright outside in the sky of London, whist the shadow of windows reflected upon skin of Betty's arm, the city dust dancing around in sunlight, lighting another unbeknown day for the two, Daniel and Betty; laid in each other arms.

"I am so lucky, ever since that day you walked into my life" smiling contently. In this very moment, he felt like he could take on the world. Although his stomach flips with a deep inner pain, he had to return to New York but he could not help relishing his newfound relationship with Betty. He push his impending departure to the back of his mind, but his stomach tighten at the thought of leaving her, repeating the very act of Henry.

"Hmmm, let me sleep" she loved the sound of his voice, she begged him, whist rubbing his chest; although her eyes were wide open, her body was relaxed against his, Betty limbs drape around his.

Betty is just sleepy happy.

Daniel and Betty are cute meet cute.

"Betty, shall we get our new house keys today"

"My keys, Daniel, My keys"

"Don't Betty" pulling her body closer to him, hoping her body will protect him from sinking feeling in guts. He was one that pick Betty up when Henry left, he could not bear the thought of hurting her too, the scene of betty's red eyes still embedded in his memory, how helpless he felt, knowing he could not stop her from hurting. How can I leave her now, we could start new life together, edited London's Mode together. Husband and wife team, whoa, stop getting ahead of yourself.

"Daniel, we need to talk later"

"Or now"

"No...let get the keys"

LATER: Betty's Abode

Daniel and Betty both stood facing red shiny door of Betty new home, Daniel yearn to lift her over threshold of their new home, no her new home, this is her new home, her moment, He hoped that their moment would come. Upon entering the house, they explored the many floors, opening window to let the air breath through, Garden was little overgrown but had quaint charm to it, the garden had a small faded yellow summer house to rear.

"I can imagine myself sitting here at night typing away on my new laptop" Wide smile spread across her face. Yet, he sense glint of sadness in her eyes , he could feel her days of loneliness.

Betty started moving back toward the kitchen door, touching her new plants as she walk pass, releasing the garden aromas. He quickly followed her indoors, to catch her, to hold her. He gently push her against the wall, placing each of hand on her hips, rubbing her thumb across her pelvis, kissing each eye lid to ease her pain. But Betty stood her ground and resisted him, her brown eyes open locking into his, silently committing to her self, "I have my own willpower, I can resist you Mr. Daniel Meade". He leant down kiss her neck, moving to nuzzle her under her ears, he felt her shift underneath him, and she had given in to her desire for him, rolling her head back, exposing her bare skin of neck, allowing him to explore her further. With one hand he trace his finger over her chest, moving her hair behind her ear, tracing his tongue over her collarbone, her hips started to sway slightly against him. Daniel moved in closer to meet her urge, pressing their body together, he moved his hands back down to her waist. To hold her closer.

His hands started shaking, he paused to take deep breath, he wanted to treat her right, wanted to make love to her but his nerve started deserting him, somehow, he forgotten everything he knew to please his lovers, but Betty beauty loom over anyone he ever met. The pressure of her perfection was getting to him, he felt vulnerable to his glaring imperfection, Daniel felt he was not her equal.

Betty felt Daniel confident draining from him; as he slowly back down, she grab his hands to prevent him departing from her, Bringing his face to her, kissing him, trying to restore him, trying to express her love for him not the playboy he once was.

"You are perfect, just way you are" spoke Betty - he response by a deepen his kiss, she knew he was restore him; he was back on form, ready to seduce her, flicking his tongue into her mouth, teasing her. He removed her glasses, place small sweet on her long eye lashes. He moved back taking Betty hand, gesturing her to lead the way. Betty led him upstairs to her new bedroom, rather vacant room apart from few pieces of furniture scatter around. They both stood by the bed, kissing each other, whist removing their clothes.

Daniel unbuttoned Betty's dress, placing a kiss after each button, to reassure her of his love. The dress drop to floor, revealing her lush bare skin, he felt weak from vision of her slender body. Betty felt at ease under the watchful gaze of his vision. In return, she unbutton his shirt, standing close to his body, she kiss his chest. Daniel moved his hands through her hair, enjoying her close attention; he moved to unclip her bra. His nerves had return, he was scare, he wanted to protect her, be gentle with her. Except Betty had increase her intensity, tracing her finger across him, pulling at his jeans, she look up into his eye pleading with him. One swift moment later they both stood naked, draping their arms around each other, feeling the increase heartbeat of one other. Daniel continues to kiss every part of her body, trying to memorise her body, her sweet smell, skin tone, her everything. He repeats himself over and over "Betty, I am so in love you" Hearing no reply, he moved to look at her face to find her eyes brimming with tears.

" I know" snuggling her head deep into his chest.

"I love you too but just I'm so scare of losing you"

"Betty, you got me and you will always have me"

"Oh, Daniel I love you so much, it hurt me so much" Placing her hand upon her heart. Daniel leant down kissing her finger tips. The sad moment soon gave way to their lush for one another-again, Daniel push Betty down onto the bed, as they both lay down - they never let go of each other, they held to each other with urgency. Daniel moved over his mouth over his breast, Betty leant back to moan with pleasure, arching her body toward him. Betty moved against his body, yearning for him, feeling his hard penis rubbing against her upper limbs.

"Daniel...please" he responded by kissing her lips as he moved into her, feeling her body pushing against him, moving back and forth, trying to be gentle but she resisted started moving, pulling him closer, wanting him. He was trying his hardest to contain himself, to relish his moment with his Betty, deeping his kiss into her mouth. Daniel felt Betty moving underneath him, biting his shoulder, holding him closer, hearing her moaning, increase his own urgency, he let himself go, reaching their first moment together.

Later

After spending many hours entwine in each other limbs, they spent the rest of their Sunday afternoon soaking up London culture, reading the Sunday papers in park. Ending the day in en embrace watching the sun set over London from Tower Bridge, of course.

That was a hard write but I hope you all enjoyed. What happen next? Hmmmm. The more reviews I receive the more quickly I will post a new story. It keeps me going. Post any suggestion etc.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own ugly Betty… I wish I did as there would be no writer strike, that for sure.

Seated deep inside a dark corner of an English pub, couple of streets from Mode: London, contains the tense atmosphere of Betty and Daniel.

Three weeks have pass since they have both cross the line of their friendship into something more: the next level of their relationship.

What status is their relationship? "Just friend who have fun," lovers, long distance penpal; neither could face the question, what is next?

One things is for certain; Daniel's departure was less than 24 hours -

"The last few weeks have been amazing Betty" trying to pave a way for tender discussion they were both about embark upon.

"I know…"

"We can't avoid it any longer, we have to face the fact that I am leaving tomorrow" He was trying to reach her.

Betty had avoided the discussion at all cost, Daniel tried talking to her late one night after watching a film, instead, Betty started baking cakes, cookies: or insisted a late visit to the gym – do anything but talk about Daniel homeward departure. Seat opposite her, he tried reaching her, to touch her, ease her pain.

"I know…" avoiding his eyes rejecting his touch, pulling her hands back, she was trying to shut down, shut down her feeling of loss. She had promised herself after Henry left, that she would not subject herself to the same torture, gut wrenching feeling, left stranded without any anchor to her afloat. The last time, she had Daniel left to catch her when she was falling.

"Betty, I am not Henry – I won't leave you, if that what you want?"

"I know…" Betty responded. _How can that man read me so well._

"But I think there is more to it, this is about you, being Betty, growing as a person"

"Oh Daniel" reaching back, placing her hands into his, interlocking perfectly. Daniel could feel the tension in his chest, his heart pumping trying to cope with his own internal struggle, he felt anxious, at the same time he felt a serene calmness combine with empty sadness, deep in his heart, he knew the outcome. He knew that he would be flying home alone to New York.

"Daniel… if I come home with you, I'll go back to being the girl from Queens… If I stay, I will lose you… but I have something good here… I'm not the Ugly Betty from Queens… I am me… Betty"

"Yes, you are Betty, the one and only Betty, my betty, the one person I have complete faith in… the only person that I have ever truly loved"

"I know… please don't used the past tense, not loved, I am still yours… look…if you stay here… there no job for you… and Daniel I need to learn to independent… live without you…stand on my own two feet… do you understand me"

"Freaky thing is… I do… I am not saying its easy for me but if you need to do this…I am completely behind you" _Trying his hardest to fend off his deepest insecurity, I don't have to fight for her love, not like my father, I don't have to compete for her affection, I have to get past my own insecurity, maybe my dad didn't verbalise his feeling for me, but she loves me. What if she become so successful that she doesn't me anymore, it a possibility, a risk I am willing to take, I don't want to stand in her way, prevent her from spreading her wings, all I hope is that she will come back to me. _

"What are we going to do with us – me and you?"

"I have no answer… All I know is…

every time you cross the bridge,

think of me,

every time you are temped by a pizza,

think of me,

every morning when I get my _own _bagel,

I think of you"

"Hmm… you better not give any girls any of your Daniel-I-am-all-intense-look…don't go crashing your car…oh, try the subway when you get home, no, I take that back… I need to know that my Daniel is safe… oh dear… I am doing a Betty ramble… " tears stared brimming in her eyes, she pulled Daniel in one final embrace, burying her head into his chest.

"I think it would be best if you don't look or touch another human being ever again, especially those tall blond model at Mode photos shoot" her body was shaking with a muffle laughter, she leant back to smile, "I'm only joking!"

"Be possessive Daniel, ask me never look another living soul" They were both now standing outside the pub on the wet street, haunting grey sky over shadowing their departure. They both stood in silent, Betty still waiting for Daniel demands, waiting for his possessive green jealously to spills out and claim her. All she heard was silence, Betty broke away to search out his face, finding a stony face, his normally clear blue eye were glaze over, she nearly miss the tiny tears by his eyes, her heart broke into tiny pieces. She knew that she had to let him go, he was shutting down, trying to protect himself.

He started walking away.

Place one foot in front of the other and remember to breath…

Place one foot in front of the other and remember to breath…

Maybe I need to write it down, to remind myself, how to carried on living without her, keep walking and keep breathing.

Sorry for long delay, I was bit wounded by a feedback, although it was a fair comment, so I am taking this opportunity to warn you all that English is not my strongest point, which is one of the reason I started writing fanfiction, to improve. I have actually written the next chapter, but I want to see how this chapter goes first, I love the next one, much better than this one, as it so sad, but I wanted to show how secure they feel around each other. Happy Reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own UB!! **

**Mode Annual Conference / another word an excuse for Meade party**

**Location: New York **

Daniel hated Mode's Conference, now that his heart was in London with Betty, he didn't see much point, once upon a time they were great for picking up girls. _Grab another drink, maybe if I hide behind the over sized palm tree, they won't notice me, I can drink to my heart contents, no small talk for me tonight. I do not care if you got a new place in Hampton, I don't care if you getting new breast enlargement, don't care if you have a sister with zero size dress, Simply dear, I don't give a shit._ _Oh no, here is my man sister walking towards me, Alex. No, Alexis, get it right. _

"Come on Danny Boy, this normally the highlight of your year."

"Just not in the mood, now back off"

"Have you spoken to Betty recently, she have seem to drop off the radar in London, not answers any of my calls, is everything okay"

"No, I haven't heard from her since last week" Daniel turn away, trying to hide his pain that written in his face, he press his lips together, hoping it would suppress his anxiety. Daniel left London 3 month, two days and 14 hours ago. Although they had plan to keep some distance between them, until things settle, but, three days into their separation, they started emailing each other every other day, then everyday, then twice a day. Betty made the first call; she wanted to hear his voice, then the long distance relationship phone conversation started. Working their day around the time difference, they manage it, sometimes they talk whist cooking their dinner, BUT they both _really _enjoyed their saucy nightly conversation. Then the phone calls stop, email stops around eight days ago, then unexpectedly he receive an email.

To my D,

I need some time to myself.

Don't come to London.

Love from

Your B

The ground fell from under his feet but he knew he needed to respect her space, he trusted her, she will be back soon, nevertheless, he had book several tickets to London, but bottle out too.

"Earth to Danny, where is she?"

"How I'm I suppose to know, we are not joined at the hips, are we?" Daniel hissed at his sister.

"No, chill Danny, she is your best friend"

"I don't know"

"She is suppose to be here, it is part of her job now, to be networking with the other staff here"

"Damn it, I don't know, stop pestering me" He started making his way to bar, get rid of his pestering sister. _Gee, who needs sisters? What are the advantages? Women tips, I think not. _

People started stop milling around, to sit down for afternoon talks. Firstly, speech how secure the best price for advertising, second… Unbeknown to Daniel, Betty had slipped into the grand room, to stand a rear of the room.

"Everyone please put your hands together for Alexis Meade, your host for the evening" Alexis moved to centre of stage, relishing her newfound role.

"Before I start just want to welcome Betty into the fold of Meade Publication at our new editor at Mode in London, in the UK, welcome Betty" The whole of audience turn their heads towards, some threw jealous glance, some claps, few drunken members yells.

Daniel spun around to find his Betty, he found her standing looking at him, he saw a deeply embarrassed Betty, but he also saw a small smile spread across her face; she seem please to see him. Daniel felt his heart speeding up, he wish rest of the room would disappear, or he wanted to be alone with his Betty – in his apartment. He sat staring at her, he didn't care if the rest of the room notice, and he would confess his love for Betty from the rooftops, if Betty would let him.

_She looks glorious, more beautiful, how is that possible, oh – Betty how much I miss you, could not bear if you leave me again. Her hair is beautiful, so glossy, her skin is flawless, oh she is glowing, so beautiful. She had nails done, she seem comfortable with herself, causally draping her hand over her stomach… Hang on… _

He noticed a small swelling around her stomach; he noticed her petit hand place over her stomach, guarding herself. In one swift moment, it all made sense now, why she needed time to herself, the tears over the phone, she had been complaint of being ill. She needs me now, I need her.

Meanwhile, Alexis still making her maiden speech as the head of the Meade Empire, she was enjoying full attention, but Daniel on the other hand was slowly moving around the perimeter of the room, weaving his ways towards Betty, his Betty.

"Betty, you are glowing," he whispers into her ear, she response with small smile turning her full attention to Alexis; maintaining her professional demure. Daniel trying to maintain her attention moved behind her, placing his hand on her hip, tracing her curve.

"Betty, are you pregnant?" He whispers into her ear.

Betty response to his question by stepping closer to the protective sphere of his body, she silently lifted his hand from her hip and glide it towards her stomach, protectively placing it over her newly grown swelling. Betty felt his uncontrollable heartbeat, he intertwine his fingers into her.

He got his answer.

She got his seal of approval.

Betty relaxed.

Alexis had started to round up her speech, Bradford's success of Meade, now it new era…

"Now let rise our glasses and toast a new era at Meade… An Alexis and Daniel's era" followed by a smirk, rising her glass towards them. The whole room, entire fashion-elite turn to face them, none a wiser of their life changing moment. Daniel swiftly move back, lost for words rise his glass back at his sister, watching her mouthing "I'm on you"

Oh, how she enjoyed teasing her younger sibling. The Meade's elite have now move into party mode, champagne glasses flowing freely, munching of the luxury o fat canapé, music upping its tempo as the party move into night. Alexis glance over at her brother, finding him still lock in an intense discussion with Betty. She doubt very much, they were discussing the merits of London emerging fashion, its time to reveal all.

"Hello to my lovely Mode's editors… What is one talking about, let me guess not the merits of London new designers…hmm" waiting for a response.

"Alexis, leave it out"

"No Daniel, it fine, we were discussing incorporating a shoot next spring…"

"Hmmm… what would that entail?"

"Afternoon tea theme"

"An American in London"

Both answering at once,

Both blushing at once.

"Hmmm… sounds good by the way but to fill you both in… I know…" leaning towards them, to be involves with their conspiracy.

"Alexis…knock it off… you starting to piss me off" Daniel face was brewing with anger.

"Know what exactly?" Betty taking on the role as the Meade's mediator, the peacekeeper of the two siblings.

"Come off it you two…I know" enjoying their game, who knows what?

Once Daniel places his hand at the base of Betty back, he gave his game away, his intense protectiveness of Betty reveal all. Alexis eyes drops to their bodily fusion, their united front; she tilted her glass towards their contact.

"That… is what I know" grinning like a Cheshire cat who had it cream. Daniel moved his hand to his pockets, started rocking on his heels, trying to keep his temper.

"Alexis, what have you been up to? Have you been spying on us, how dare you, what about our privacy… hang on a moment, how do you know? This is first time I have seen Betty since leaving London… we were not together… well not until now anyway…"

"Oh relax, Danny Boy… I have seen the evidence"

"Evidence?" small voice peep from Betty, who now had taken on pale complexion, her protective other half Daniel immediately moved to her side, her first dosage of what to come over the next six months.

"Okay, Okay… there were some paps shot of you both in a rather intimate position… I did you a favour Danny Boy… I paid them off… or rather I shut down the gossip magazine…" flicking her hair over her shoulder, enjoying the power she holds. Suddenly, she found herself drowning in Daniel tight embrace, being brothers, the same gender, they never partake in close family bonding but secretly she enjoyed it, she even enjoyed her new found sloppy-affectionate-newly-in-love-brother.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Alexis… I mean it… things are definitely going to get more interesting around here and you will be first to know…" releasing her.

"Go on you two, get out of here, I will cover for you both" grimacing at her new found affection for both of them. Betty step in front of her, recovery her rosy glow, join in and gave her quick hug, first dosage of sisterly hugs.

"Hey Daniel, I am only too glad to finish off what dad started, I mean with you two love bird… anyway, go go… before I change my mind"

Oh, what will happen next? Will Betty return to London?


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Betty or Daniel…

Leaving the critical world of Mode behind, the reunited pair stood by the lift, waiting and waiting whilst maintaining their professional demure, although they were not fooling anyone. Daniel rocks on his heels with impatience, as he moved past Betty, he carefully brush her hand, slowing down to rub his fingers across her knuckles. His briefs touch were fill with urging intense myriads of emotions, fills with electricity. Pling! – The lift has arrived. Daniel placed his hand at the small Betty back. 

"You have been home in Queens all this time, haven't you" His voice was concern but also laced with anger, his words was also covers with lovingly tender and care. He saw his Betty pulled away from him, mortified with her own actions. 

"Daniel, I don't even know why, I guess I just needed to be round my family before I told you and Mode. I wanted to be sure that I am doing the right thing." 

Daniel places his finger over her lip and kiss her cheek. "Let wait till we be get home" Betty agreed by placing a kiss firmly on his lip. 

Daniel's apartment 

The creators of Meade's new heir, both laid on sofa limbs intertwine, Daniel hands have been examining Betty's stomach for the last forty minutes. He had kiss it, caress it, ask million of questions, yes it has been confirm by two Doctor, one at Harley Street in London and my family doctor in Queens, yes I feel fine… we will cope just fine… They both fell into a comfortable silence, Daniel carried on talking to Betty's mid region. 

"Me and you girly are going to be best of friend unlike your grandfather, I am going to spoil you, yep, I think it a girl…" 

"Me too, but I don't think she can hear yet" Betty smile in delight, relishing his close contact, loving him more for readily taking on role as a father without any thoughts.

"She certainly going to be daddy little girl… isn't she?" 

"Hmmm… she is going to be beautiful just like her mother" 

"Will Alexis go mad if I leave London" 

"Not once she find out you are carrying a future Meade" 

"Oh how that going to happen, if I am not a Meade… hmmm" running her hand through his hair. 

"Oh that just a slight technical error but could be correct…" 

"Is that right... Please Daniel tell me how that going to work"

"At some point, I am, Daniel Meade is going to ask you to marry me."

"Is that so! Can't see that happening myself, I guess stranger things have happen – I can see the headline now "

"Stop right there!" his stern words stop her in her track; she knew he hated it when she belittle herself. 

Daniel pulled her closer to him. 

"It's me and you"

"No it me and you and this one" placing his hand back on her stomach. 

"Have you told your family yet? Is your father going to skin me alive?" asked a white wide eye Daniel, however, he soon relax when Betty broke into tune of giggles. He responded by attacking her neck, nibbling and kissing, stroking her flush cheeks with his thumb. Removing her glasses he kiss each eye, tasting her tears, he found her big round brown eyes were brimming. They smiled in unison – he carried on carefully placing each delicate kiss upon her skin. Betty pulled Daniel into a deep embrace, suppressing his air supply, interlocking her hands to prevented his escape, trapping her prey between her newly swollen breasts, she took deep breaths of his bodily dusk. Her mind enjoyed the mere fact of her pregnant state, they would be connected together forever, and their baby will embody both of their genes: their bodily dust will mingle for eternity. 

"Betty, as much as I love your new cleavage, I cannot breathe…" 

Taking one last dose of his divine smell, Betty release her best friend from her grip… 

"This is it… there is no going back, you know, no more one night stands, no more long legged blond models, no more sex laden night…that means no more Tyler… Daniel… no more… this baby is going to need her father and I am going to need you with me one hundreds percent…you…my best friend" 

"Sounds bliss – but I have one slight problem"

"What?" chewing her bottom lips.

"No sex laden night with you, going to cause me great problems and lots of cold showers" He watch Betty's face flick from pressing concern to aghast and annoyance, he watch her small pouty lips press together. 

"Hmmm… I guess the sex laden nights taking it bit too far…" 

"Hmmm… I guess so" 

**Sorry for long delay but I didn't receive many feedback for my last chapter so I thought everyone gone off the story. I was gutted as I thought it was the best chapter so far… If this chapter failed this time, I shall end Detty story here. If you want another chapter – please reviews. **


End file.
